Benutzer Diskussion:Flexxo
Hallo, ich habe das BondWiki ins Leben gerufen. Bei Fragen einfach an mich wenden. Meine Fragen an dich ^^ Wird hieran noch gebaut oder hat mans aufgegeben??? --Roblud 09:07, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Man könnte doch einfach wieder Anfangen zu bauen??!!--Roblud 14:41, 25. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nein ich mach gerne weiter. --Flexxo 00:03, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Bitte mal reinschauen und ein Ok geben: *Fan Fiction --Roblud 11:45, 7. Nov 2007 (CET) Geb ich klar mein ok. Kenn auch die Webseite und find sie gut. --Flexxo 04:46, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) Hab mal wieder was rumgewütet, wie geht das mit den Filmplakaten??? Dr. No (Film), From Russia with Love, Diamonds Are Forever, Tomorrow Never Dies und Bond 23 :) (Vor dem Bond ist nach dem Bond?!) Überall Cast ergänzt!! --Roblud 13:49, 16. Nov 2007 (CET) Ich werde die Filmplakate heute Abend (CET-5) reinsetzen wenns dir recht ist. --Flexxo 18:23, 16. Nov 2007 (CET) Auch gut!Danke! --Roblud 09:01, 19. Nov 2007 (CET) Da hattest du ja was zu tun (siehe Letzte Änderungen)! Schade das Arbeit nicht gewürdigt wird, egal wie man zu der Film-Serie James Bond steht :( --Roblud 09:01, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) Bilder:) Kann man das von Dominique Derval nicht auf die Größe von Christmas Jones bringen?? Und heißt Claudine Auger im Film nicht Domino? --Roblud 13:16, 21. Nov 2007 (CET) Ja kann ich machen. Zum anderen Antworte ich mit diesem Zitat :-) "Woher wissen sie das meine Freunde mich Domino nennen" - ist also nur ihr spitznahme. aber wir sollten es auf jeden fall noch verlinken.--Flexxo 05:54, 4. Dez 2007 (CET) :Ähm ja, warum sind die meisten Artikel eigentlich leer? Da suckt doch! Die Leute wollen doch was geboten kriegen und was lesen!!! :'( --Der Neger 21:22, 25. Dez 2007 (CET) Das Prinzip eines Wikis im Gegensatz zu einer normalen Homepage sollte eigentlich klar sein, nämlich das jeder der will mitarbeiten kann. Es soll also ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt darstellen, wo jeder Bond-Fan sein Wissen einbringen und anderen zur Verfügung stellen kann. --Flexxo 17:53, 27. Dez 2007 (CET) Na, Hab mal einfach Quantum Of Solace gemacht :) Bin übrigens wieder da...--Roblud 14:22, 24. Jan 2008 (CET) http://www.gratis-wiki.com/BondWiki/index.php?title=Diskussion:Icebreaker_%28Roman%29 Frage... --Roblud 14:26, 24. Jan 2008 (CET) Hab Quantum of Solace-Inhalt vom blog22 übernommen. Ist das ok?? --Roblud 09:20, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Lass uns mal bitte einheitliche Namen nehmen! Guck dir mal Kategorie:Charaktere nach Filmen an!!Und dann James Bond!! So ich schlag mal vor Film=englischer Titel; Bücher;Romane=deutscher Titel. Ich versuch dann mal in nächster Zeit alles nach und nach anzupassen!!! Falls es anders sein soll gib Info!! --Roblud 13:04, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich mach dir ja so viel Arbeit. Tut mir fast schon Leid! --Roblud 18:25, 1. Feb 2008 (CET) Ich meine die Sachen mit den Löschsachen, ich slbst bekomm die nicht richtig weg, deshalb hab ich ne neue Kategorie gemacht. --Roblud 18:31, 1. Feb 2008 (CET) Never Say Never Again: Ich glaube nicht, dass Roger Moore Sean Connery spielt :D --Roblud 12:22, 13. Feb 2008 (CET) Ähm ja das is in der Tat recht merkwürdig :) --Flexxo 03:26, 14. Feb 2008 (CET) Is aber Blöd, dass man die Hauptseite nicht ändern kann...Kannst ja in den Letzten Änderungen erkennen was neu gemacht wurde! Hoffe die Quellenbezeichnung für Francisco Scaramanga und James Bond is okey??!!! --Roblud 13:30, 21. Mär 2008 (CET) Geburtstag Alles Gute!!! --Roblud 09:39, 12. Feb 2008 (CET) Dankeschön :) --Flexxo 03:26, 14. Feb 2008 (CET) Administrator Hallo Flexxo, ich weiss nicht, ob du mich vom Gratis-Wiki Forum bereits kennst. Ich habe da eine Frage, wäre es möglich, dass du mir den Adminstatus gibst? Dann kann ich die Sidebar, und monobooks auf den aktuellen Stand anpassen! --Item 20:51, 18. Jan 2008 (CET) EditSimilar Hi Flexxo. Im Wiki gibt es ja noch eine Reihe von nicht-existenten oder sehr kurzen Artikeln. Ich wollte dich auf die Wikia-Erweiterung EditSimilar aufmerksam machen. Wenn du die entsprechenden Artikel in die Kategorie:Stub packst, dann wird er in regelmäßigen Abständen nach der Bearbeitung eines Artikels auf weitere Artikel aufmerksam gemacht. Genauer kannst du das auf der verlinkten Hilfe-Seite nachlesen. Vielleicht wäre das ja was für dich. --Avatar 16:31, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das ist ne tolle Funktion. Danke für den Tipp. Werde mich mal intensiver in die Wiki Funktionen einarbeiten. Gruß --Flexxo 11:38, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Infobx Gibt's hier eigentlich Infoboxen? 91.113.161.166 19:37, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Domainweiterleitung Hi. Ich habe mal zusätzlich http://de.bond.wikia.com als Weiterleitung eingerichtet. --Avatar 15:47, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Dankeschön :) --Flexxo 13:50, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie kann man solche Weiterleitungen erstellen? 87.165.178.93 08:49, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Hy Flexxo! Ich möchte dich fragen ob ich vielleicht Adminrechte bekommen könnte um dir zu helfen dieses Wikia auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich hätte mich vorallem um die grafische Gestalltung gekümmert, um aus so einem Artikel, welcher nicht mit Quellen o.ä. belegt ist, so einen zu machen. Wenn du mir nicht traust (was ich sehr wohl verstehen kann), könntest du mich ja für's erste "testen". Grüße, LP4ever28 09:17, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi, das sollte doch aktuell auch ohne zusätzliche Rechte möglich sein oder? Gruß --Flexxo 10:36, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich kann dir Erweiterungen anbieten Hallo Flexxo! Ich bin Verena, Entertainment-Praktikantin bei Wikia Deutschland und bin gerade auf dein Wiki gestossen. Wie ich sehe bist du sehr aktiv in diesem Wiki. Ich könnte dir die Top 10-Listen wie im Glee Wiki anbieten. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Patronum 10:54, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo ich mein Name ist Laximilian scoken und übernehme von hier an das Wiki für sie. Die Top-10 Listen sind Abstimmungslisten wo jeder auch Antworten hinzufügen kann hier kannst man mehr darüber erfahren--Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:48, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Design Hi Flexxo, ich bin Claudia vom wikia-Team und würde mal einen Skin entwerfen und die Navigation auf den neusten Stand bringen, wenns recht ist. Wenn nicht, melde dich gerne bei mir :) MfG (Spinelli313 12:50, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC))